Christina Stevens, ou La Morsure Du Destin
by DRENKILLERVON
Summary: Christina Stevens, 17 ans, entre dans une école spéciale, avec des êtres spéciaux: Des sorcières, des vampires, et bien d'autres créatures. Elle va faire la connaissance de sa colocataire: Zoey Redbird, les deux jeunes filles vont vite se lier d'amitié. Quand Christina rencontrera son professeur, Derek Hale, elle ne pourra éviter le danger qui la guette! soyez tentés par le danger!


Prologue : _13 septembre 2014_

Un Brightington, Dans le Nevada.

Une jeune fille sortit d'un grand avion. Brune, les cheveux longs, dont une longue mèche blanche traversait le visage, lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, le visage fin, à la forme d'un cœur, la peau légèrement bronzée, les sourcils fins, le nez droit, les yeux gris-verts, emplis de malice, cachés derrière une paire de Rayban, et les lèvres fines et pulpeuses, Christina Stevens n'avait absolument rien à envier à la beauté d'Angelina Jolie.

Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, la jeune fille était mince. Les courbes sensuelles de son corps non dissimulées par le débardeur blanc et le jean slim qu'elle portait. Elle avait envisagé un long instant à mettre ses converses pour monter dans l'avion, mais avait finalement optée pour ses ballerines. Elle souleva sa veste en cuir marron et la posa sur son sac à main, soulevant celui-ci sur son épaule. Elle sortit ensuite un bout de papier froissé de la poche arrière de son jean, et le déplia.

« Christina Stevens, vos pouvoirs ont été détectés par l'union magique. Vous êtes priez de suivre les instructions suivante dans les trois jours à venir, et vous rendre à l'académie surnaturelle de Brightington, où vous apprendrez à contrôler vos dons. Ci-joint, un billet d'avion, valable jusqu'au 14 septembre de cette année… »

Christina, car c'était belle est bien son prénom, soupira. Cette lettre l'avait forcée à quitter sa France et sa pseudo-famille, composée de parents adoptifs méprisables et d'une grande sœur affreuse, mais aussi de ses deux plus proches amis: Jason et Clara. Dire que si deux jours plutôt, elle ne s'était pas réveillée flottant dans une forêt, plutôt que bien confortablement installée dans son lit, elle ne serait pas dans cette ville, sur le point de se rendre dans une école pour _sorciers_. Elle soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers le tapis roulant, où ses bagages étaient sur le point de faire leur apparition. Une fois qu'elle eut récupérée ses deux valises, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et remarqua qu'un homme l'attendait, une pancarte en bois, avec son nom inscrit en lettres capitales dessus. L'homme était plutôt grand, et ressemblait à un agent chargé de la sécurité du président et de sa famille. Il avait les cheveux noirs, coupés courts, portait des lunettes de soleil noires, ainsi qu'un costume chic, noir lui aussi. Christina ne put retenir un autre soupir.

Quand faut y aller…

Christina s'avança vers l'homme, les deux valises en mains, ainsi que son sac son l'épaule. Le chauffeur, car il ne pouvait être que ça, lui prit ses bagages, et la précéda dehors. A peine Christina fut sortie du bâtiment que la chaleur ambiante la frappa de plein fouet, de même que le léger courant d'air, qui fit se soulever ses cheveux.

Me voici donc sur le continent Américain, dit-elle en osant un premier sourire depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre.

Le _garde présidentiel_ lui rendit un sourire et ouvrit le coffre d'une voiture. Quand Christina comprit qu'il s'agissait de la voiture dans laquelle elle allait entrée pour se rendre dans son nouveau lycée, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie. Elle allait aller en ville dans une _Lamborghini_ ! Pour être sûre, elle demanda, dans un anglais parfait :

Est-ce la voiture censée me conduire à l'académie ?

En effet, lui répondit le _garde présidentiel_ en français.

Christina sourit. Sa nouvelle vie allait peut-être être meilleure qu'elle ne le pensait. Le _chauffeur _referma le coffre, après y avoir rangé les bagages de la jeune fille, et Christina monta dans la voiture. Elle sortit de son sac ses écouteurs et son IPod, qu'elle alluma, en mettant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. L'homme monta à la place du conducteur et démarra, tandis que résonnait la chanson Maps des Maroon Five dans les oreilles de la jeune fille. La voiture fonça dans les rue de Brightington, en direction de l'académie magique, située à près d'une demie-heure.


End file.
